nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Axworthy
Claire Axworthy is a 15 year old girl and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Claire Axworthy was born to Aaron and Bethany Axworhy on September 26, 2000 in Miami, Florida. Claire was the oldest of two children, she had a little sister named Annabelle. Claire soon proved to be very shy and quiet, yet a super intelligent girl. She even had the chance to skip the 5th and 6th grade, but she didn't want to leave her only true friend Mariella, behind. At age 10 , Claire and her family moved to San Fransisco,causing her to leave her best friend. Quincy Adams High Throughout middle school,Claire was socially awkward. She was super quiet and shy, and she had no friends. The only time she would talk is when she raised her hand in class. Then, when she got to high school,she started getting bullied by David Sanders. Since he was the popular guy, other people started bullying Claire as well.This led her to depression. One day,she just couldn't take it anymore and started to cut herself. Discovering Powers It was a hot summer day so Claire and Annabelle decided to go to the neighborhood pool. There were many people there so Claire decided not to swim. As she was watching her sister someone asked her where the bathrooms were. When she pointed in the direction of the bathrooms ,she didn't realize she created an enormous wave in the pool.When she realized she created the wave she couldn't stop it so the wave drowned and killed three people,including her sister. Angry with herself, she also discovered that she could manipulate and create fire with her hands.She didn't want to hurt anyone so she isolated herself from her family.She cried herself to sleep that night,then waking up in a strange place known as Nexus Academy having no memory of anything.She only could remember her name and sister. Nexus Academy Claire didn't know it but she made a good choice when she decided not to cut herself.She befriended 3 people,Quincy,who she has no memory of,Lock and Dakota. Claire works on improving her powers all the time,getting better and better each day. S1=Initiation Day One Deep Cuts Wake Up Call What We Lost Lock & Key Scare Tactics Fractures Looking Sharp Swan Song Forgotten |-|S2= Claire is assumed to be a Main Character for Season Two. Physical Appearance Claire is 5'6 and skinny. She has long , curly and brown hair and blue eyes. Aside from the school uniform,Claire wears a black button-up sweater over a gray tank top with blue jeans.Her school uniform a black shirt with an orange piped jacket and black pants. Personality Claire is a very quiet and shy person but when she is with friends she is very talkative and friendly. she loves being around and talking to her close friends. After discovering her abilities , Claire discovered she is extremely powerful when angered ,so she is mostly calm at all times. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis - Claire can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Hydrokinesis - Claire can shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Relationships Family Aaron and Bethany Axworthy Claire and her parents had a very good relationship and they all loved each other dearly. Annabelle Axworthy Claire's sister. Claire was very protective of Annabelle.They were best friends as well as sisters.Claire loves and misses her dearly. Friends Mariella Tyler Before Claire moved,Mariella and Claire were the best of friends.They did everything together.They even went on vacation together.After Claire moved they still talked to each other via cell phone but they eventually lost contact over the years. Quincy Claire and David hated each other. David bullied Claire for being in a different social caste, despite never getting to know her. Claire and Quincy, on the other hand, have a great relationship. Quincy and Claire are both introverted and enjoy each other's company. They have a mutual crush on each other. Roger Cooper Claire and Lock are good friends.They enjoy hanging out when possible. Trivia Category:Femalea Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters